Sentinel Beach
Sentinel Beach is a small expansion from Sandover Village, as it features a few houses and a Lurker constructed Cannon that is located on top off a fortress out into the sea. The area has three stone Sentinels that do not seem to serve any purpose and also a bunch of Green Eco Vents which Samos is using to farm Green Eco. The area also features a Flut Flut egg which is closely being observed by the Bird Lady. You can find Green and Blue Eco here. Both have Vents and there are also Launchers. Other birds include a swarm of Seagulls and a lone Pelican. One Soldier is operating the Cannon, though it can also be used to kill any of the Lurkers roaming around. In the New World it was entirely removed and in its place stands now the Slums. Geography Sentinel Beach is an area west from Sandover Village. The area has a bay, with one small island in the middle and a few pillars with Launchers one can use to access the fortress. A higher grounds area features most of the Hounds and buildings, also a small steep pad is leading upwards. The Sentinels These strange stone structures can be found at the back of the area, with two Soldiers roaming around. One has partly collapsed, and are mostly serving as a resting grounds for Seagulls. Daxter suggests to scare them away, leading to a avalanche showing two Precursor Robots. Precursor Artifacts Though the area, at first, was pretty much devoid of any Precursor Artifacts besides the few Vents and Launchers, it actually contained quite the beautiful view. Once one would scare the Seagulls away, leading to the avalanche and showing the immense two robots standing beside the waterfall. It is unknown what happened to these graceful statues in Jak II, sadly. Cannon Lurkers have constructed a Cannon on top of the fortress structure, which can only be accessed by Launchers. Its range doesn't go any further than the bay area and it fires pretty slow. It is unknown why, but perhaps it was placed there to destroy the Metal Boxes or perhaps to start up another Lurker base. Collectibles Power Cells * Unblock the Eco Harvesters * Push the Flut Flut Egg off the cliff * Get the Power Cell from the Pelican * Chase the Seagulls * Launch up to the cannon tower * Explore the beach * Climb the Sentinel * Free 7 Scout Flies Scout Flies * The first Scout Fly is placed amid a bunch of crates you'll encounter on the way to the beach, which can all be simultaneously smashed asunder with Blue Eco channeled through Jak's body. * This one is resting on a bluff on the grassy area in the upper level, just below the Flut Flut egg. * Take the path behind the waterfall to the highest ledge on the beach. This path will take you toward the Flut Flut egg hanging over the cliff's edge. On the way, you'll find this one next to a box full of Green Eco. * Looking at the Green Eco Harvesters from the beach, you can find this Scout Fly bouncing on a high, narrow ledge to the left of the Eco Harvesters. You can High Jump from the there, or drive the poles into the ceiling of the underground cavern to raise the pole. This way you can also jump to the ledge to get the Scout Fly. * After smashing the poles back to the surface from underground, you can now reach this Scout Fly on the high bluff, overlooking the sentinels. * On the beach, below the waterfall and across from the pelican's nest. * Climb to the top of the crumbled sentinel with a broken arc to find this. Precursor Orbs category:locations